


inspection

by tender_anaphylaxis



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Animal Traits, Body Exploration, Fanart, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_anaphylaxis/pseuds/tender_anaphylaxis
Summary: "I believe it's well within my interest to be abreast of the continued humanity of my allies," Gaius says. He doesn't miss the twitch of his stomach muscles as he drags his hand down the boundary between scale and skin.
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	inspection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuelCast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelCast/gifts).



__

_ "And how long has it been this way?" Baelsar rumbles, running a broad hand down the scales that pepper the former Dragoon's toned midriff. Estinien winces, lip curling in something like disgust. _

_ "Hardly any of your concern," Estinien snaps, twisting against the hand pinning his arms above him. Gaius knows full well he could unseat him if he wished -- and so too did Estinien. _

_ "I believe it's well within my interest to be abreast of the continued humanity of my allies," Gaius says. He doesn't miss the twitch of his stomach muscles as he drags his hand down the boundary between scale and skin. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the awesome prompt and i hope you enjoy!


End file.
